Father of Mine
by javadebater
Summary: Rory recieves an assignment that might change her and Lorelai's lives forever...L/L Read and Review! Please!
1. Who's Your Daddy?

Who's Your Daddy?  
Javadebater  
  
Disclaimer: Of course I didn't make these characters up. You know that.  
Distribution: ANYONE!!! If you don't mind, email me at swoman2000@hotmail.com so I can look through your archive! Thanks!  
A.N. At least at the beginning, Jess doesn't exist…I'm not sure if I'll ever write him in…maybe a sequel? Who knows? Also, I use too many comma's and ellipses (…). Get used to it.   
Pairing: L/L.  
Part 1  
The Assignment  
  
Rory  
  
"Can anyone tell me a prevailing theme in Chaim Potok's The Chosen?"  
  
A silence fell over my English class.  
  
"Come on, people, didn't anyone read the book?"  
  
I slowly raised my hand.  
  
"Aha! Rory!"  
  
"The relationship between father and son and how it changes between cultures?"  
  
"Very good. Now, in order to connect this to our own lives, I would like to present you all with your first assignment of the year. I would like you to write a report about your own father, in which you describe him, and compare and contrast him to Danny's father, Reuven's father, and, as I like to call it, the "Leave it to Beaver" father. Those of you with one or many stepfamilies may choose a father or show how different fathers fit these different roles. You will have one month to do these reports, and at the end, you will be presenting them in class. They will be worth approximately 15% of your final grade, so I wouldn't suggest waiting until the last day, let alone the last minute. Okay, that's it. I hope you all had a great first day at Chilton!"  
  
As I started to think about the characters in the book, something occurred to me. I had a problem- and no real father. I decided to see if Ms. Norris would let me use another topic for my report.  
  
"Ms. Norris! Do you have a minute?"  
  
"Of course! What may I do for you?"  
  
"I was just wondering...I know you talked about having multiple fathers, but I have a different problem. I don't really have a father."  
  
"You don't really have a father? Isn't your mother getting married soon?"  
  
"That kind of fell through. And about my father, well...he and my mother were never married, they never even lived together. He lives in Boston and is about to get married, and I just think he needs to concentrate on that for now. He hasn't even really been in my life enough to consider him a father, I guess. I mean, he just comes and goes as he pleases. So may I have another topic please? Maybe I could write about my mother and how, in a single parent household, one parent begins to take on traits of both parents. I could do some good comparisons with Reuven and his father!"  
  
"Rory, how about this. You can do a report about how, in a single parent household, a non-biological father can step in and become a father-like figure. Have fun."  
  
"But..."  
  
"Rory, it's either that, or you do it about your dad. Or you can fail. But I wouldn't suggest it."  
  
"Fine. Thanks anyways."  
  
What a lot of help that was. I had only a month to find a father figure. As I got on the bus, I started to go through about every man I knew who was old enough to be my father.  
  
I could choose Grandpa, but frankly, certain parts of the country club life scared me quite a bit. I was still recovering from my debut…perhaps the Hartford Gilmores are better left to Friday nights.  
  
Maybe Taylor would make a...wait, that would involve decorations for every holiday of the year. And I would have to go to the market, where Dean…  
  
I continued along these lines until the bus came to a stop in Stars Hollow. I walked in a daze to Luke's, where, upon seeing my mom had not yet shown up for her bi-hourly coffee fix, I walked up to the counter, sat down, and banged my head down on the countertop. Hard.  
  
Luke walked up and set down a huge cup of coffee. I still didn't move. I had a feeling caffeine wouldn't help the headache I had. I heard him pause for a second, as if to ask me something, and then think better of it, and move away.  
  
Five minutes later, he was back.  
  
"Rory, is something wrong?"  
  
"Why would you think that?", I said, head still down.  
  
"Well, other than the whole head on the table, the fact that a Gilmore has coffee within 2 inches of her and is not even moving to get it is definitely a clue. Anything you want to talk about?"  
  
I looked up at him, and, for about the third time in my life, saw him look truly concerned.  
  
"Oh, you know, it's just Chilton..."  
  
"Is still Chilton?"  
  
"Exactly. Plus, I got this assignment that I'm not sure how I'm going to go about doing it."  
  
"I'm sure you'll figure it out. Tell me if there's anything I can do, though. Okay?"   
  
As he looked up at someone walking through the door, the idea struck me.  
  
"Luke! Will you be my father figure?"  
  
The look on his face was priceless.  
  
"What???"  
  
"It's that assignment. I have to compare my father to some fathers in a book and…well, Dad's not really the best dad ever, if you know what I mean. And he and Sherry are just starting to settle down…and you've been there more than he has anyways. But my teacher's still making me do it. So, like I said, will you be my father?"  
  
He glanced up briefly, then, with a smile, looked at me, and said, "Of course Ror, I'd love to."  
  
I screamed loud enough to make everyone turn around, then ran around the counter, hugged him, kissed him on the cheek, and ran out of the diner, straight past my mom, not even seeing her there.  
  
Not Rory (can't really describe that)  
  
"Hey, Pops, got any coffee?" Lorelai asked, walking up to the counter.  
  
"I don't know, Mrs. Robinson, are you gonna keep that up?"  
  
They two stared at each other until, for the first time, Lorelai broke down.  
  
"Really, Luke, thanks for doing this for Rory. As strange as it may sound, it isn't really all that surprising that she would choose you. Sad as it is, you're around her more in a month than Christopher has been her entire life.  
  
"No problem, Lor. You two mean a lot to me, to all of us."  
  
Lorelai glanced at the ground, not quite sure what to say. She opted for the usual humor.  
  
"So are you gonna give me that coffee now?"  
  
After deciding not to ruin the moment with a lecture about the negative effects of coffee on one's health, Luke somewhat reluctantly replied, " Yeah, sure. Here or to go?"  
  
"Hmm... you suppose I should make sure my daughter hasn't been too emotionally scarred by this whole scenario?"  
  
"Are you implying that having me as her father would harm your daughter psychologically?"  
  
After seeing Lorelai's raised eyebrow, he answered his own question. "So two coffees to go it is..."  
  
And with that, she was gone. 


	2. The Relationship Begins

Part 2  
A Learning Process  
The Relationship Begins  
"Hun, I'm home!" Lorelai yelled as she walked into the house.  
  
"Hmm?" Rory half-asked from her seat in front of her computer.  
  
"I just thought you might like to know I'm back from Luke's."  
  
"Oh, you were there?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
"How much did you hear?"  
  
"The assignment, the problem, the question- all the good stuff."  
  
"Okay, because I really don't have the time to explain it- I only have a month to write the entire report! And it just struck me that I know nothing about Luke! He knows some of the most intimate details of my life and I don't even know his middle name!"  
  
"Hmm. I see the predicament. Well, this should come in handy." She said, handing over the coffee. "And I'm sure Luke will be more than willing to help."  
  
"Hmm…good point. Thanks Mom!", and with that, Rory was out the door.  
  
Luke  
  
What was I thinking? There's no way I can even come close to being a father to Rory. I care about Lorelai and Rory, but I just don't think Rory's really willing to just forget Christopher, that jerk, too busy…  
  
"Oh, hi Rory, imagine seeing you again so soon."  
  
  
"Hey Luke. Well, you see, a problem occurred to me as I was starting my paper."  
"You already started your paper?"  
  
"Yeah, at Chilton they expect us to use every single second of prep time. So anyways, the problem."  
  
"Right. The problem."  
  
"Well, I realized that, while you know some of my most intimate secrets," he gave her a questioning look "Okay, then, that while you've known me all my life and know almost every little detail about me, I know very little about you."  
  
"You know plenty about me, Rory. There really isn't that much to know."  
  
"You're Luke, the coffee guy, "see, you're just the coffee guy "But you have excellent potential to become Luke, superdad." Superdad. That can't be good.  
  
"So what exactly is the difference?"  
  
"One serves coffee, the other serves coffee, beats up ex-boyfriends, and tells humorous anecdotes from his past."  
  
"Well, I'm two for three, that's pretty good, isn't it?"  
  
"Yes! That means the transformation can be made in the next month!"  
  
"Okay, how exactly do we go about this 'transformation'?"  
  
"Well, I had an idea. I was thinking that maybe I could help out in here during the dinner rush and on weekends for a while. You know, serve, bus, anything. And then, when it's not so busy, we can talk, and I can, if necessary, force the anecdotes out."  
  
"Won't that take away from your homework time?"  
  
"Luke, you forget, this is homework."  
  
"Oh yeah. Well, I don't know if the diner can afford…"  
  
"I don't want to be paid."  
  
"So basically you're helping out so I'll let you hang out here more."  
  
"Don't forget the anecdotes."  
  
"Of course not." This can't be good, but… "Okay, sure, whatever. When do you want to start?"  
  
"Hmm…it's only four…just enough time for you to teach me how things go around here before dinner."  
  
"Rory, you've practically grown up here."  
  
"And yet I've never seen the back…" she said, up on tiptoes, peeking toward the kitchen.  
  
"The last time a Gilmore Girl was back there…"  
  
Rory pouted, silently begging.  
  
Wow, Lorelai has really taught her well.  
  
"Okay, but don't touch anything."  
  
"Isn't that a little impractical?"  
  
"I don't care how impractical it is, just don't touch anything."  
  
"Okeedokey, Pops."  
  
His glare caused her to look away, guiltily.  
  
"You are truly your mother's daughter." 


	3. The Confession

Father of Mine  
Part 3  
The Confession  
A.N. Almost lost this! Sorry it wasn't right for a while. Sorry if the narration gets rather confusing. And special thanks to sweetangel251 and Rianna for pointing this out to me.  
Rory  
  
Once the grand tour was over, I asked Luke if there was enough time for me to get changed out of my Chilton uniform, and I think he was rather happy to be able to get rid of me for a while.  
  
When I got home, I saw that Mom's jeep wasn't there- she must've gone to the Inn for something. I changed quickly into a pair of jeans and Mom's red sweater, and headed back to the diner.  
  
Luke  
  
As I began to get ready for dinner, the insanity and peril of what I was doing hit me.  
  
"Come on, you idiot, what were you thinking? Sure, you'd love to be a part of that family- Rory's father, not to mention Lorelai's husband, but that's not realistic. Rachel was right- you've got feelings for her, and you're just setting yourself up for a huge fall. There's no reason to get involved, you should just stay the coffee man. So do that. But that's not what you want, and you know it. So where does that leave..."  
  
He looked up, and saw the shocked, but not unhappy, face of Rory Gilmore.  
  
"...us?"  
  
  
"I'd say that leaves us with a mission more important than some stupid English paper, what about you?"  
  
"With me feeling incredibly stupid and you feeling pretty shocked?"  
  
"Shocked, not particularly- just a little surprised that you're admitting it. At all unhappy? Not a bit."  
  
"So you knew?"  
  
"Everyone knows, Luke. Except for Miss 'I'll Just Ignore the Obvious, thank you.'"  
  
"Also known as..."  
  
"My mother, of course."  
  
"I see."  
  
"So we'll just have to change that."  
  
"No thanks. I'm quite happy living in my little land of denial, and I don't wish to leave it."  
  
"But you already have, Luke."  
  
"Don't say that, I don't want to hear it."  
  
"Just because it's the truth."  
  
"So?"  
  
"So what would you like to do, Luke? Live the rest of your life alone, waiting for each morning and lunchtime and dinner so you can see the woman you've secretly pined away for for who knows how long?"  
  
"Yes and I'm not sure."  
  
"You're not sure?"  
  
"How long I've 'pined away for her'"  
  
"I see. Well, I personally think that is a stupid idea."  
  
He tossed an order pad at her.  
  
"Take this and get out there."  
  
"Nice change of subject- so subtle."  
  
"It's my specialty. Now go- I think I see Miss Patty coming."  
  
"Ooh! Gossip queen! Yay!"  
  
"Ah! Get back here!"  
"Miss Patty! I heard the best news today! I can't wait to tell you!"  
  
She looked back at the kitchen, grinning devilishly.  
  
"Rory, can you get back here, I need to talk to you- now!" Luke practically screamed.  
  
"Be right back, Miss Patty."  
  
She walked back, and was met by a rather disturbed looking Luke.  
  
"I will listen to any plans you can devise in that sick little mind of yours as long as you don't tell that woman anything."  
  
"Daddy, I can force you to listen."  
  
"No, you can force me to hear. Only I can choose whether or not to listen. And I will, if you don't tell her."  
  
"Don't tell her what?" Rory looked up, smiling innocently.  
  
"Good girl. Now get out there and lie your rear end off."  
  
She left the kitchen, scheming up a lie to tell Miss Patty. 


	4. The Plan

Father of Mine  
Part 4  
The Plan  
  
As Miss Patty left, Rory heard Luke walk out of the kitchen.  
  
"So what'd you tell her?"  
  
"Oh, just something about our favorite mechanic/amateur photographer/annoying pest Kirk which I've had up my sleeve for a while."  
  
"And what would that be?"  
  
"Like you won't find out soon enough? Let's just say it has to do with some revealing Polaroids after the Founder's Day party."  
  
"Some revealing Polaroids which I have no interest in seeing. So, I will now follow through on my agreement to listen to your plan."  
  
"So I suppose I should have a plan then?"  
  
"That would help."  
  
"Hmm…well, I guess it would help if I knew how you feel about Mom."  
  
"I'm pretty sure you heard it all earlier."  
  
"Well, you were pretty vague. Do you want to kiss her, date her…what?"  
  
"Do you know how extremely odd it is to talk to a sixteen year old girl about this?"  
  
"Do you know how lucky you are that you are able to talk to a sixteen year old girl who could easily change your life as you know it?"  
  
"But isn't quite sure exactly how she plans on doing this?"  
  
"Just trust me."  
  
"Why does that thought scare me?"  
"I have no clue, its not at all based in reality."  
  
He looked at her, taking a moment in contemplating this potentially dangerous decision.  
  
"Fine." He mumbled, almost inaudibly.  
  
"Wow. Impressive."  
  
"Yeah, for some strange reason, I felt like signing my life off into the hands of someone who managed to get hit by a deer."  
  
"Great. Well, this is our new father/daughter activity for the next month- get you and my mom together."  
  
"So I no longer have any help in the diner?"  
  
"Oh no, we'll need conference times, and then I can supervise you and my mom."  
  
"I'm already beginning to regret this choice."  
  
"Oh, don't worry Luke, I'll still leave you two alone for some make out sessions."  
  
Luke turned red, but was saved when Taylor walked in the door.  
  
"Get out there and do your job, oh daughter of mine."  
  
"Yes, Daddy!"  
  
Unbeknownst to Rory, a small smile crept onto Luke's face. He could get used to this.  
  
Luke  
  
Amazingly, things were actually going much easier with some help. Rory was actually a good waitress, and, seeing as she had practically grown up at Luke's, she already knew most everyone's usuals.  
  
Unfortunately, that left him with more than enough time with his thoughts.  
  
Why don't I feel like I've made a mistake?  
Because you want this to happen.  
  
But why Rory?  
  
Because she wants to help. And she can.  
  
But couldn't it hurt to tell Lorelai? What if she rejects me?  
  
It can't be any worse than wanting to tell her every time you see her and the pain won't hurt more than seeing her with another guy.  
  
For once, the voice in his head shut up. Just then, Rory walked up to the window separating the kitchen and the diner.  
  
"Hey Luke, I need two cheeseburgers…"  
  
It was then that she walked in. And the voices started all over again.  
  
"Luke? Hello?"  
  
"Go serve your mom, Rory…"  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Yeah." 


	5. Lukie

Father of Mine  
Part 5  
Lukie  
  
"Hello, ma'am, may I take your order?"  
  
"Ahh!!! I'm being served by a sixteen year old in the one place I've always known there won't be a sixteen year old waitress! I repeat, ahh!!!! I want my Lukie!!!"  
  
"I'm your daughter, I'm sure I am capable to serve you."  
  
"That doesn't matter! I want Lukie!!!"  
  
"You're making a scene, Mom."  
  
By this time, Lorelai was already marching back to the kitchen.  
  
"Lukie! Lukie! Where's my Lukie?"  
  
"Mom!! Sit down! People are staring- I'll get Luke for you."  
  
Lorelai scrunched her face up and pouted. "Lukie…"  
  
Rory walked back to the kitchen, and over to Luke at the grill.  
  
"Hey Luke, Mom insists she be served by you."  
  
"What'd you do?"  
  
"Unbelievably, nothing. She started to throw a fit when she saw you weren't serving her."  
  
"Are you lying to me?"  
  
"No, and you'd better get out there before people have long enough to talk."  
  
"And what exactly will you do? I am not letting you touch the grill, let alone cook on it."  
  
"I'll take care of everyone else, and you can serve my mom and cook."  
  
"Your mom takes more time than that. I can't be expected to cook and serve her."  
  
"Well, everyone else is served for now, and she can always come back here if you need to." She smirked as some new ideas entered her mind.  
  
"Right…"  
  
"We'll worry about what to do if it becomes a problem- now get out there! She's starting to whimper!"  
  
"Fine."  
  
Luke  
  
Okay, just breathe in and out. It's not like this is the first time you've ever served Lorelai Gilmore.  
  
But you recently came to the conclusion that you love her, making this quite different than any other time that you've served her.  
  
But she's still the same old Lorelai.  
  
But you're not the same old Luke.  
  
"Hey"  
  
Suddenly her pouty face turned bright.  
  
"There's my Lukie!"   
  
"Hello, Lorelai. Why are you doing this?"  
  
"I don't trust that new waitress of yours."  
  
"She's your daughter."  
  
"That's not the point. This is the place that doesn't have waitresses."  
  
"Right. Well, no one else seems to mind."  
  
"Have I ever cared what other people think?"  
  
She has a point.  
"Fine. But you'll have to move up to the counter in case I have to cook for anyone else."  
  
"Okeedokey."  
  
"Coffee?"  
  
"Are you actually going to give it to me?"  
  
"Well, your daughter has made my day rather easy, so yes, I will give you coffee."  
  
"You mean our daughter?" she said a little too loudly, giggling.  
  
Luke glared at Miss Patty and Taylor, who had both suddenly looked up, and just as quickly looked back to their lunches.  
  
By this time, Lorelai was staring at Rory, who was getting Kirk some more Diet Coke, and sympathizing with him about the new town gossip.  
  
"She's pretty good, huh? So whose idea was this?"  
  
"Hers, and yes, she's really great. I can't believe I never hired a waitress before."  
  
"Oh well. I still want you to serve me."  
  
"Fine, Lorelai."  
  
"Yay! Lukie's all mine!"  
  
"The usual?"  
  
"Yeah, fine."  
  
"Okay, well, Lukie's going to go to the kitchen."  
  
"Bye-bye, Lukie!"  
  
  
"Luke, dear, what was that little scene with Lorelai earlier?" Miss Patty asked, sidling up to the counter Luke was wiping down.  
  
"I'm not completely sure what you're talking about, Patty."  
  
"You know exactly what I'm talking about, Luke. And what was that business with Rory about you being her father? And why is she working…"  
  
"Okay, I think that's enough questions for now, Patty."  
  
"But not nearly enough answers. Now fess up."  
  
"Why should I tell you anything, Patty?"  
  
"Because I care, darling."  
  
"And because if I don't, you'll spread whatever you believe to be the truth, which of course will be pretty much the opposite of what really happened, all over Stars Hollow in record time."  
  
"Well of course not! Whatever would make you think that?"  
  
"The fact that you did it to that guy across the street two days ago."  
  
"Which one?"  
  
"John something or other. Or was it Jim…that's not important. You do know he's moving now, right?"  
  
"Oh, poor dear. But I heard he…"  
  
"See???"  
  
"But those were verified facts, dear."  
  
"By whom?"  
  
"Well, by his neighbors, and by two of the Gilmores, and…"  
  
"And you believe anything the two of them say?"  
  
"Well, Mr. Gilmore, why don't you tell me why I shouldn't?"  
  
"Ahh!!! Don't call me that!"  
  
Miss Patty eyed him skeptically.  
  
"Fine! You want the whole story or the abridged version?"  
  
"Oh, deary, the whole thing!" she looked around for Rory. "But if there would be a better time…" she whispered.  
  
"Patty, there's nothing I'm gonna say that Rory can't or hasn't heard." He looked behind him, where Rory was peeping out of the kitchen.  
  
"She's writing a paper for school, she needed a father figure, and she asked me. It's as simple as that."  
  
"And what about Lorelai this evening? What was that about?"  
  
"I believe I'll field that one." Rory said, stepping out of the kitchen with a rag in her hand. "Mom doesn't like change, such as a waitress in her favorite non-waitress diner."  
  
"But, dear, you're her daughter! And what about that Lukie stuff? I still say there's more to this than either of you are letting on. Is there something going on here I should know about?"  
  
"No, Miss Patty, there's nothing going on. Mom's just a little girl at heart, that's all."  
  
"But she said…"  
  
"Patty, she said there's nothing going on."  
  
"Well, fine then. I'll just leave you all to close up now. Oh, and Rory?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Thanks for that little tidbit about Kirk. It was marvelous, dear. And about those pictures…"  
  
"I'll have to find them, and when I do, you'll be the first to know."  
  
"Oh, thank you so much dear!" And with that, she walked out the door.  
  
"There are no pictures, are there?" Luke asked pseudo-sternly.  
  
"Nope." She answered with a smirk. 


	6. Woman to Woman

Father of Mine  
Part 6  
Woman to Woman  
By javadebater  
  
A.N. If anyone has any ideas for what should happen later in this story, email them to me at swoman2000@hotmail.com I most likely already have the  
next chapter at least started, but if anyone has a really great idea that works in well....I might use it.  
  
*Rory*  
  
"Mom! I'm home!" Rory shouted, walking in the door.  
  
"Well there's my favorite little waitress!"  
  
"You mean the one you won't let serve you?"  
  
"Oh, come on, you know you enjoyed the looks on Patty and Taylor's faces!"  
  
"Yes, you did quite a job on them, I must say."  
  
"And why must you say that?"  
  
"Well, considering Patty is absolutely sure there's some sort of lurid afair between yourself and Luke..."  
  
"Ha! Ha ha! Lurid? Oh, that's great!"  
  
"What's so funny about that?"  
  
"Just Luke? Lorelai? Lurid?"  
  
"Other than the alliteration, I see nothing funny! Plus, you haven't attacked the idea of an affair..."  
  
"Look, Ror, Luke's my best friend...but nothing more."  
  
"But, Mom..."  
  
"Listen, Rory!" she grabbed her by the shoulders. "Luke doesn't have a thing for me! I wish this entire town would just get off our backs!"  
  
"The entire town...?"  
  
"You and Sookie and Miss Patty..."  
  
"Oh come on, Miss Patty doesn't bother you that much."  
  
"Well, no, but..."  
  
"Whatever happened to Miss Casual Dater?"  
  
"Rory! I was engaged!"  
  
"Yeah, like six months ago!"  
  
"Three!"  
  
"Still, you've gone on dates!"  
  
"Date, singular, as in ONE date since Max and I broke up. And not only that, but a date with Luke would by no means be casual?"  
  
"What? Why's that?"  
  
"Look- As I said before, Luke is my best friend. That's a date I'd have avoided before Max! Now, I'm not gonna touch it with a ten foot pole. Why do you   
care, anyways?"  
  
"I just think you really could be happy with him, and that's what I want for you."  
  
"Why don't you let me run my own life for a while, Mom?"  
  
Maybe I've pushed her a little too far. 


End file.
